


I'll Give You the Sun

by whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Post 3x07, Post Season 4, all the feels, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforeleven/pseuds/whatlighttasteslike
Summary: His first question was simple. What did she miss most?"Besides you?" she replied. "The sun."orFitz makes sure Jemma will always have the sun in her life, no matter what shape or form.





	I'll Give You the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzsimmmonns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmmonns/gifts).



> Written for jemmasimmouns on tumblr, who requested FS + I was just thinking about you. This also fulfills TFSN's EvB Spacetime Challenge. My headcanon - Fitz loves giving Jemma homemade gifts. :)

He didn’t want to ask, but when all she wanted was to hear his voice, he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

She had simply uttered his name before passing out in the pit, as well as a few mumbled thanks when they helped her into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, but Fitz couldn’t think of leaving her alone – not after so much time – so he stayed and slumped heavily against the wall. But now she was sleeping on his lap, the pressure of her hand on his leg pulling him from a deep sleep. He figured she might be a bit embarrassed by it, so he didn’t want to make a fuss. Instead, he wanted her to feel safe. And he wanted her to know that whatever she needed, even just a lap to sleep on, he would be there for her – no questions asked.

Moving his hand to the side of her neck, he brushed back her hair lightly and listened to her steady breathing, the most calming sound in the world. A few seconds later, he felt her turn her head slightly, possibly seeking out his touch, or simply feeling disoriented from the unfamiliar surroundings. He didn’t want to frighten her, so he leaned over gently to whisper close to her ear.

“Jemma?”

“Hmm?”

He watched her lips creep into a small smile, so he let out a soft sigh before moving his hand to her shoulder. “Do you want to get back on the bed? I won’t leave – I just figure it’s more comfortable…”

Instead of sitting up, she simply snuggled closer into his lap. “No,” she whispered. “Not yet.”

“Do you want to talk? About anything?”

“You talk. I’ll listen.”

“Alright.” But once he tried to think of something to say, his mind went completely blank. Of course, he had gone over in his head everything he had wanted to say after he rescued her, but now it seemed too heavy and dramatic to tell her in the middle of the night. Still, she wanted him to talk, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I missed you. And I can’t quite believe you’re really here.” He chuckled lightly as he moved his thumb back and forth against her shoulder.

He heard her hum in response, so he continued with his train of thought before changing his mind. “What did you miss…most?” he asked quietly.

He felt her exhale deeply as she gripped his leg a little tighter, and he instantly hoped his question wasn’t too forward. But then she began to sit up, placing a hand on the ground to push herself up until she was matching his position against the wall. When she reached down to find his hand and brought it into her lap, he swallowed hard as his heart began to pound in his chest.  

“Besides you?” she replied at barely a whisper. “The sun.”

He nodded in understanding, and as he watched her eyes grow heavy, he encouraged her to lean into his side. Accepting his offer instantly, she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I missed the sun,” she said breathlessly as she closed her eyes. 

She was asleep within minutes.  

 

 

\-----

 

 

He was exhausted when he found her so early in the morning, having stayed up all night to fix her phone. He knew how much it meant to her, and after listening to her recordings and watching her video, he knew why. It scared him to death, the thought of her actually considering the two of them… But she was probably losing hope at that moment, her mind playing games on her. Now that she was safe, she probably didn’t really want to settle down with him. And more than anything, he wanted to focus his energy on her recovery. Since she confessed to what actually happened to her on the planet, they kept their distance from each other – him running simulations to try to learn more about the portal, and her working with Dr. Garner to get her mental health under control. So he hoped fixing her phone and another small gesture would maybe help close the distance between them.

He wasn’t surprised to find her at the window. Her recordings and her answer to his question many nights ago were clear indications of what she enjoyed most about being back home. But he knew there were bound to be times where they couldn’t see the sun, when there weren’t windows to look out to watch the sunrise, so he took it upon himself to make something that may help her, even if it was something so small.

After greeting her casually, he leaned against the wall and waited for her to speak, but she stayed quiet as she continued to gaze out the window. Their conversations were much shorter lately, and as much as he wanted her to open up to him, he couldn’t force her to speak, so he cherished simply being with her on this quiet morning. Figuring he would need to initiate the conversation, he uncrossed his arms and leaned a little closer to her side.

“I…uh…I made you something.”

“You did?” she asked as she turned her head in surprise, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“It’s nothing,” he said through a shrug. “I was just thinking about you…and what you said. I thought this might…well, anyway.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of yellow paper folded up to resemble a sun, balancing it on his palm.

Jemma’s eyes lit up instantly. “Aw, Fitz.”

After taking in from him, she held it between her fingers as she carefully looked at each side. He chose not to mention there were three failed attempts in the trashcan of the lab, but she didn’t need to know that.

He looked down at his feet. “Maybe you can keep it in your bunk or…”

“No.”

Startled, Fitz looked up to find Jemma staring at him with a gentle smile on her face.

“It’s staying with me. In my pocket.”

The intensity of her stare left him breathless, so he reached up his hand to scratch the back of his neck to distract himself.  

“Thank you,” she said sweetly. “I love it.”

“Good.”

He then told her about fixing her SIM card, which led to them discussing what she said in her video. And if his feelings about their relationship, whatever that relationship was at the moment, were strong when he watched the video by himself in the lab, they were only heightened when she told him she meant every word. He didn’t know what to do next, if there  _was_  something to do next, so he settled on keeping the moment simple and suggested they watch the sunrise together, hoping they could continue their conversation another time.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Their bunk on the shuttle was small and without any windows. Only Coulson was given that luxury while the rest of the team had to settle with darkness, a small corner lamp the only source of light once the doors were locked shut.

Over the past few days, she was having a harder time than usual. Maybe it was the fact that he was making so much progress with his recovery that she was suddenly recognizing her own trauma. With her spending so much time making sure he was okay, he figured she put her own health on the backburner – a fact she would never admit. But he knew it was true. And now that he’d started to move past his own demons, he wanted to begin conquering hers.

“I wish our bunk was bigger,” she mumbled into his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him on their small cot. “I know they have the space, so this is ridiculous.”

He hummed in agreement. “Me too. And maybe a softer mattress. And some more pillows.”

“Yes, and decent tea. It’s rubbish.”

Instead of responding, he paused for a moment to choose his words carefully. “Jemma,” he finally said after a few moments, his tone more serious than before.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been pretty quiet the last few days.”

“What?” she gawked at him, lifting her head to meet his eyes. “We’re talking now, aren’t we?”

“Yes, but…not about anything overly significant.” He watched her face fall, so he moved to sit up, pulling her with him. “I’m feeling a lot better, and talking to you more has helped so much, but now you’re avoiding talking about, well,  _you_.”

At this, she lowered her eyes to her lap, clearly taken by his words.  

“You went through a lot more than you’ll ever care to admit.” Moving his hand to her cheek, he urged her to look up at him. “And I know you think you can get through this on your own, but you don’t have to. I didn’t, and look where I am now.”

She nodded slightly. “I am proud of you. But how about you do the talking? And I’ll listen.”

“ _Jemma_.”

“Please, I’m exhausted.” After nudging his shoulder, she pulled them back down until they were curled up on the bed once more. “I  _will_  talk,” she said into his shoulder through a yawn. “Just not right now.”

This time, he knew exactly what to say. “What do you miss most?”

Her silence was deafening, and he thought she was ignoring his question until she lifted her head to meet his eyes once more. “You already know.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

He wasn’t surprised to find her in the rec room, the only place on the shuttle with a large open window for the crew to gaze at the stars. At such a late hour, the room was empty save for a few stray crew members Fitz didn’t know.

With her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, she almost looked peaceful on the sofa, but he knew that wasn’t the case. She had an outburst a few hours ago, a small disagreement in their makeshift lab that turned into a shouting match. Fitz was actually quite pleased she was finally letting her emotions out in the open, but he hated when they argued with each other. He couldn’t even remember what they were arguing about, but he knew she would be mulling over it for the rest of the day, so he kept his distance until a few minutes before they were ordered to retire to their bunks for the night.

He approached the sofa slowly and sunk down next to her, making sure there was a bit of space between them. But before he could even get comfortable, she was already closing the distance between them by scooting over as close as possible to his side. When he placed his palm up on his lap, she took his hand earnestly between both of hers.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked as he looked down at their joined hands. 

“A little. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I was on edge. And I need sleep.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I think we’re all going a bit crazy.”

She nodded slowly before resting her head on his shoulder. “And you don’t have to worry about me.

“But that’s just it,” he said, pulling back to find her eyes. “I’m always worrying about you. Can’t help it.”

“You’re sweet.”

“That reminds me,” he said while shifting from their embrace to reach into his pocket. “I made you something.”

“What?  _Fitz_.”

“It’s not a big deal. But I figured since our old bunk was probably destroyed, it would be long gone by now.”

Jemma furrowed her brow. “What would be long gone?”

He was finally able to free what he’d hidden in his pocket a few hours ago. The original folding pattern was ingrained into his memory, so producing an identical sun was simple. He wasn’t able to find yellow paper, so he had to settle for white, but he didn’t think she would mind.

“Oh, Fitz,” she said softly as she took it between her hands.

“This one didn’t take nearly as many tries to get it right.”

“How many tries did the first one take you?” she asked, tilting her head playfully.

He chuckled. “More than you needed to know at the time.”

Her expression suddenly shifted as she looked at him more intently. “I will talk to you. About everything. I think today was a good start. Hopefully, it won’t always involve shouting.”

“I think I can handle it,” he said through a shrug. 

“Thank you. And I’m not going to lose this one,” she said, nodding towards her sun. “I promise.”

“It’s okay if you do, though. I’ll just keep giving you suns until you tell me to stop.”

“Yeah, well…” She paused to place her hand on his cheek. “That’s never going to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [whatlighttasteslike](http://whatlighttasteslike.tumblr.com)! If you would like a FS fic, you can request one from [this list](http://whatlighttasteslike.tumblr.com/post/159271945484/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)!


End file.
